


The Sky is Falling

by subcircus



Category: Falling Skies, Supernatural
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like if the skitters landed in the Supernatural universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for Falling Skies (and no knowledge required beyond Earth getting invaded by aliens called Skitters). Supernatural up to an including the first half of season 6 then obviously AU.
> 
> Title is from the Kansas song. This is Dean Winchester after all *g*.

When the power went out, me and Sammy were driving I95 in the Impala. Took all my driving skills to keep her from plowing into the other cars as all the modern engines cut out. Don’t know why my girl wasn’t affected, just damn glad that we still had wheels.

We headed for Bobby’s; not knowing where else to go. Typical Winchester luck that we survive the Biblical Apocalypse only to get caught up in an alien one. I prayed to Cas for help, or even a little heads up on what was going on but the son of a bitch didn’t even answer. Looked like we were on our own, same as always when the chips came down.

Within hours the capital cities were gone and most of the military too. What was left of humanity huddled together in whatever safe places were left, moving on when the Skitters got too close. It was like living in that flash forward I had, only this time at least Sam is on my side.

They're not invincible; tough as hell but bullets can take them down. Some of us started fighting back.

I spent my whole damn life fighting monsters, and I sure as hell am not about to beat by these sorry ass bastards, just because they come from another planet. All I see is a bunch of freaks, same as always.

The hunt is on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a passing thought I had. If anyone wants to run with it then please feel free, I'd be flattered and interested to see where you go with it.


End file.
